


Taken

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Taken [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Everyone knows that Hank Voight and his team by reputation and the day that the son of a crime family boss that they put away decided to get that’s when everything changed. And he decides the best thing to do is go after the weakest members of Voight's team. Libby Reagan and Carlie Rhodes.It turns out to be the biggest mistake he ever makes.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: Taken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542511
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

Introduction

2012  
Chicago 

“How’s it going in there?” Antonio Dawson asked as he stepped into the surveillance van that was parked across from the undercover apartment that two of their own, Libby Reagan and Carlie Rhodes were staying in. They had been under for almost three months and so far there was no end in sight. And for the rest of the Intelligence team that was worrying because the two girls were still almost new to everything in Chicago and within the police department .

Libby was a transplant detective from New York having moved to the city after being offered a position in the 21st district with a promise of being moved up to Intelligence after there was an open spot. And she had been raised in a house full of cops but followed a strict set of rules that her father, the police commissioner had set up and she and her older siblings for the most part followed. 

And Carlie Rhodes was a newer patrol cop that graduated a few months prior from the police academy and was the youngest daughter of Cornelius and Elizabeth Rhodes and was green as grass. But her budding friendship with Libby and her long history with Alvin were what got her into the game. 

“They are good. Frankie is over spending time with Libby.” Mouse returned as he twirled his pen around his fingers, his eyes never leaving the screens in front of them. “He’s already talking about marrying her. I think it's the dimples and the New York accent.” 

Antonio shook his head, he was probably right, he had seen the relationship blossom and fizzle out between Libby and a member of his sister’s Gabby’s firehouse Kelly Severide. And she did have a certain charm about her that seemed to bring out the best and the worst in people. That’s why she was making out to be such a good undercover cop. “Carlie is good, she is keeping her head down, she almost got recognized last week by one of Claire's friends.”

“And no other drama other than the fight last week?”

The fight he had been referring too was the one that Libby had gotten into with Frankie’s ex girlfriend at a club. She had gotten jealous that he had moved on with Libby and brought her to their spot that she picked a fight and ended up on her ass. And Libby ended up back the 21st district in a holding cell. “Not that we know of.” Kevin Atwater answered as he climbed into the van as well. He was there to replace Mouse for a few hours so he could rest.

“Things have been pretty mellow.” Mouse agreed as he tossed the pen down and stretched his arms above his head. He had been thankful that it had been mellow and that there hadn’t been another fight or another almost sighting. It was a lot more stressful and tense when that happened. And when that happened tempers flew and it got ugly.   
**  
Libby glanced up from the magazine she had been flipping through and looked at the tiny red light that was blinking repeatedly. She knew that they were constantly watching her and Carlie and everything that they did and it was making her paranoid. And worried that she was going to mess up. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“You good Reagan?” Antonio’s familiar voice asked through her ear piece and she nodded before shifting her position, “I am behaving is that what you wanted to know.”

The answering laughter made her shake her head and toss the magazine onto the end table. “The girl deserved it, you all saw it.” She muttered as she sat back on the couch and folded her arms across her stomach, her hazel eyes went from the tv and the blinking light to the kitchen were Leo and Frankie were at.

“I’m trying. That’s you can expect from us.” 

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Rolling her eyes Libby stood up and raised her middle finger at the camera before going into the kitchen.   
**  
“I am bored.” Leo complained as he spun around on the barstool looking at his older brother, Libby and Carlie. “Last time you said that Betty got into a fight and almost got arrested.” Carlie said as she took a sip of her wine.

“How did you get out of the charges?” Leo asked looking at the New Yorker who smirked, “I can talk my way out of anything. I once sweet talked an officer out of arresting me and a doctor friend after a night of drinking.”

Carlie started snickering under her breath as she took another sip of her wine. She had been there that night with Libby and Will had went stumbling out of the club and right into a plain clothed officer who started taking them into custody. And it was like a light went off inside of her friend and she became a different person flirting and dropping her last name when the flirting didn’t work. 

Of course that all changed when she became a cop. But even still those memories were some of Carlie’s. It showed that Libby just wasn’t a goody two shoes Reagan. 

“Well if you want to do something.” The older girl commented as she pulled herself up onto the counter top, “you can always throw a party.” “Yeah.” Carlie agreed looking at Libby then back at the two boys, “her birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks.” 

The two men exchanged a look and smirked. That was two things they did and did well. Throw parties and get drunk and for Betty they would do anything.


	2. One

One

4 Months prior

“Reagan! Be careful damn it!’ Bill Arden said watching his partner go near were recently put out car was at. 

“I am fine Bill. And Severide wouldn’t let me near the car if it wasn’t safe.” Libby Reagan returned as she glanced over her shoulder at her partner who rolled his eyes, ‘Sides Voight will want to know what happened when he gets here with the rest of them.” 

“Oh of course Libby thinks that she is still going to go up to Intelligence.”

“That’s the whole reason why I came to Chicago.”

“I thought it was because you wanted Kelly.” Her partner grinned watching her shoulders square and her left hand tightened into a fist. “Hey man back off.” Severide said from Libby’s side, “It’s none of your business why she came to Chicago.” “Thank you Kelly.” She muttered as she reared the car again, “he has been on one since he found out that I was pulled into IA for something that he did.” 

Kelly took his helmet off and looked at her. 

“It was a couple of weeks ago and we got called to a scene where this guy was drunker than hell. Like way stupidly drunk. And he knocked me over, knocked the wind out of me and Arden overreacted and shot him.” “He shot him?” Libby nodded her head careful to keep her back to her partner, “I didn’t even bruise from the fall. I was more upset that he overreacted than anything.” “Doesn’t know you very well.” He muttered. A small laugh escaped her lips, “That’s true, he doesn’t know me very well at all.” 

He nodded his head watching her walk towards the car and peered into the window at charred body.

“That’s a female.” She said as she pulled a pair of gloves out of her jacket pocket, “What the heck did she do deserve this treatment?” 

Kelly didn’t answer her, whenever they got to scenes like this. He wondered why it lead to this why people would react like this. In all his years as a firefighter he had come to terms that people were just screwed up. 

Shaking her head and walked around the car, her heart even heavier seeing the empty booster seat, “There was no other victims around?” 

“No, just the couple that got the flashback from the fire but Brett and Foster took them to Med already.” 

Libby nodded her head as Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek joined them. 

“Hey Libs, what do we know?” Adam asked as he took his sunglasses off. “Not much, we got here as soon as they finished putting out the fire and the ambo left with the other couple. All I can tell that it’s a female.” She said as Jay squeezed her shoulder in greeting. 

Things had been odd and tense between the two of them since their one night stand and even tenser when his ex girlfriend was around. But now that Erin had gone off to New York to work with the FBI maybe he would be able to work on things with Libby like he had wanted to in the past. 

“How did you get the call?” Adam asked as he walked around to the driver’s side of the car to look at the body. “I was leaving the ivory tower and heard it on the radio and I was close by.” She shrugged as Arden came over to them and folded his arms angrily across his chest. 

“You know this looks like the other case they had in Lincoln Park not too long ago, one of the Espotios got shot up in their car.”

“And you just thought to tell me this now?” Libby asked as she put her hands on her hips, anger flooding her body.

On top of him over reacting to her getting shoved to the ground, he was keeping this from her. 

“You didn’t ask.”

“I shouldn’t have too.” She muttered as Jay stepped between them, he had seen enough of her Reagan temper to know it was only minutes away from exploding. 

“The Espotios? The lower crime family?” Adam asked looking over the car at them. 

“Yeah, things are starting to pop off little by little up in the Lincoln Park area.” 

“Lib.’ Jay warned lowly, “Don’t do it.” 

She forced a smile at him before stepping away and going back to where the firefighters were standing. 

Within seconds she was going to lose her temper and freak out and Jay was right she couldn’t do that, she had worked too hard to get her detective badge in Chicago and worked too hard to get into the 21st district so she could join Intelligence and she was going to let her punk ass partner mess things up for her. 

Not now not never .   
**  
“We went back three months and found three different occasions where the Epsoitios were taken out in similar incidents.” Kevin Atwater said a few hours later as he put up pictures on the whiteboard. 

“All of them linking back to Leo and Frankie.” Libby added from where she was leaning against Jay’s desk, “Marco’s sons. Their sister Anna, isn’t innocent either, her husband Raymond, went missing three months after they got married and they found his body washed up on Lake Michigan. She was the prime suspect for it.” “Any ideas on why?” Alvin asked as he pushed his chair back to stretch. 

“No, from what I read in the files everything was peachy, he just had a nasty temper when he got drunk.’ 

“So he gets drunk and beats her and then her big brothers stepped in and took care of him.” Antonio commented. “Our thoughts exactly.” Kevin said motioning to Libby. “My brothers would have done the exact same thing.” She agreed, she left out the story she told Kevin of Danny sticking her ex boyfriend’s head in the toilet for cheating on her and it had nothing to do with the case at all. 

It was just a fond memory she had and thought often when she missed home and missed having her brothers on scenes with her. 

Arden who had been standing by Mouse’s desk rolled his eyes, he had been left out of the conversation. He shouldn’t have said anything, they wouldn’t have been able to put the pieces together on their own. For a team that was called Intelligence they were kind of stupid sometimes.   
His partner included. 

“But the thing is we can’t bring them in on suspicion alone, their lawyers will have them out before we could even blink.” Antonio said as Platt came up the stairs, “We have another body, same MO.’


	3. 2

Two: 

Voight was silent as he looked at the board, “I am going to send you undercover.” His comment was directed at Libby. 

“Me? Why me?” Libby asked surprised. 

“Because Libby you are their type.” Adam Ruzek returned from where he was sitting, “You know, you are pretty and you can play dumb.” She scoffed and tossed her water bottle at his head. 

“Not funny Ruze.”

“No he’s right.” Antonio added as he moved his chair back and forth, his eyes on Libby. 

She sighed as she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, she knew they were right, they had been gathering information and looking at the girls that they usually surrounded themselves with. And she was pretty damn close to what they usually liked. And she really never had an undercover stint before and she knew that it was a huge step into getting up into Intelligence. Like she had been promised from the start. 

“Okay, I will do it.” She agreed as she sat down on the edge of Jay’s desk, her hazel eyes on the whiteboard studying the pictures of the girls and several men that had been a victim of the Epsito family. “I thought the crime family in New York was bad. They just dumped the bodies in the Hudson. They never get found.”

Jay fought back a smile, this nerdy side of Libby he liked. She had all this knowledge in her head about related crimes either or not they were Chicago crimes or New York crimes.

He could see the amused looks on Alvin and Voights faces. This knowledge and the way she could be an old school cop or one that could keep up with the current cops made them want her around and work on cases.

“But why don’t we get Carlie Rhodes up here to work it with me?” She asked after a few minutes, “I don’t feel confident go deep undercover without someone with me. I’m not Al or Antonio.” “And you feel confident with Carlie going with you?” Voight asked looking at the girl.

“Yes sir, I met her in college, her ex and my ex were friends. She and I hung out a lot.” 

“Yeah Sarge, we heard stories.” Mouse added, “if it any two girls could give Leo and Frankie a run for the money. It would be Libby and Carlie.” 

“And Mouse I told you and Jay those stories in strict confidence.” Libby smirked, “and they are double secret probation stories too. Not even Will or my twin brother know those stories but Mouse is right Sarge, Carlie and I together would give them a run for their money.” 

Voight put his hands on his hips and raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Fine, call her up here. We got some work to do to get you ready to go.” 

Libby nodded her head in agreement and pulled her phone out and texted her friend a message telling her to come to the squad room when she got a minute. The more she thought about it, the more she was excited about the thought of going undercover, she had only had one or two brief ones in New York but nothing that made her go deep undercover with a whole identity and backstory.   
***  
Arden was still standing by the top of the stairs not really amused that Libby was going to be leaving do the work that clearly Erin could do and should be doing. He knew his partner. She wasn’t ready for this kind of gig. Keep down she was still the little girl that wanted to be like her big brothers. 

“Reagan? Can I have a word?” He asked. 

Libby who was sitting next to Mouse going over the information for her undercover alias glanced up and nodded her head. 

He motioned his head to the stairs causing her to take a deep breath and stand up. 

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” He asked once they were standing on the landing. 

“Yes. I know what I am doing.” Libby returned, “that’s what you wanted me to talk to me about?” 

Arden nodded his head as he folded his arms glaring down at her. 

“You are un-fucking believable!” She hissed, her anger that had been simmering since the scene that morning bubbled to the surface. “I don’t need your approval to go undercover. Last time I checked I was an adult and one that is fully capable of making my own decisions.”

“Reagan.” 

“No. You don’t get to make my decisions for me!” Her voice rose, “you are my partner. Not my father or boyfriend. You can’t tell me what I can or cannot do!” 

Arden was silent, he had seen very little of her temper and it was stunning him that she would actually lash out like that. And especially at him. 

“If you have a problem with me doing this then go to Sagerent Malone and get yourself a new partner. You apparently can’t trust me. And if you can’t trust me then I can’t trust you.” 

“Hey Lib?” Jay questioned as he came down the stairs, “you and I are going to Med, they found the toddler that was from the first scene. And they have our victims brother there too.” 

Libby nodded her head as she brushed past Arden and down the rest of the stairs. Jay following her quickly. 

“You good?”

“No I am not.” She returned, “He is always doing something like that. He acts that I can’t take care of myself. That I didn’t go through the police academy and earn my way to detective.” 

“You still upset about the whole IA thing too?” He asked, he had heard most of her frustrations about her partner. 

“Yeah, that’s what made me start questioning working with him. You saw what happened that night but yet you didn’t go off the handle and act like I am some sort of.”

“A porcelain doll?” 

Libby laughed and raised her index finger to touch her nose.   
**  
Still shaking his head, Arden exited the 21st district, how dare she talk to him like that? All he wanted to do was help her out. He knew that her family couldn’t handle another loss to an on the job death. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a number that he hadn’t called in a long time. “Hey Frankie, it’s Bill. We need to talk.” 

Oh


	4. 3

Three:

2012  
“Why didn’t you tell us that your birthday coming up?” Frankie asked watching Libby pour some white wine into the glass that was sitting next to her. 

“Never came up. ‘Sides I haven’t really celebrated my birthday in a long time.” 

“Why not?” It was Leo who asked.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders not wanting to give too much away about her personal life. It had been a lie that she hadn’t celebrated in a long time. Her last birthday, she went to New York and was able to celebrate with her twin brother and their family.

“There was an accident on her birthday one year.” Carlie stepped in quickly pulling a story out of thin air and hoping they would believe it, “And she hasn’t really liked to celebrate after that.” 

“What kind of accident?” Leo asked twisting to look at her. 

“Does it matter?” Libby spat as she downed the rest of her wine before she slid off of the counter and went into her bedroom and shut the door. 

“It was her twin brother that was in the accident and he passed away. They were really close.” Carlie muttered as Frankie got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and followed his girlfriend into her bedroom. 

Leo shook his head, “why didn’t she tell us before this?”

“Not something that she wanted everyone to know.” Carlie shrugged as she picked up the empty glasses and put them into the sink, “I only know because I was with her when she got the call saying that she had to go to the hospital.” 

The man nodded his head before sighing, “Well we will make this a birthday party that she will never forget.” “I was hoping you would say. Because I have an idea.” Carlie knew that Libby’s favorite era was the 80’s and her favorite movies were John Hughes movies. So it would be easy to do. Especially with Leo and Frankie’s contacts.   
**  
“Hey, you okay?” Frankie asked leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. 

“Yeah I am fine.” Libby returned as she lowered her phone to look at him, “I didn’t mean to snap like that.” 

“Oh he will be fine. His ex’s were a lot worse. Why didn’t you tell us about the accident?” 

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t like talking about. He was my twin brother. And we did everything together and its still painful to think about it.” 

“You had a twin brother?” 

“Yeah, Jamison. And I have two other older brothers and an older sister and the sister I don’t talk too.” She answered, they had agreed that her family life would stay the same so she could mention her siblings and her father. 

“And the other two?” 

“I talk to the oldest all the time. He and I are thick as thieves.” She said sitting up and crossing her legs.

“Do you think he would be able to come down?’ 

“Nah, he’s too busy with his work. They all are. But it's okay, I am used to being on my own.’ 

“Well you aren’t on your own now. You have us.”   
***  
Mouse shook his head as he came back into the van, he heard the tail end of the conversation and was surprised by the comment. “Jay isn’t going to be happy about that.” 

“You got that right.” Kevin agreed, a few weeks before the girls got thrown into the undercover stint, Libby and Jay started going on several dates and it was easy to tell that the two were head over heels for each other. 

“She had been really uptight about them not sleeping together. I think it's because of her and Jay. And it pisses Frankie off.” Mouse snickered as he sat back down in his chair, “She keeps repeating that she is saving herself for marriage.” 

“And it’s working?”   
“For now.’ He found it all so amusing that she pressing it so hard, but deep down they all knew she was still the good Catholic school girl, that didn’t want to do anything wrong. 

Ever. 

It was just a matter of time before he got fed up and decided enough was enough. And talked her into it. 

**  
Bill Arden parked his car in front of the apartment building and smirked, he had been trying to tell Frankie and Leo that the girls were undercover cops but they didn’t want to believe him. They were too blinded by lust to even think about doing anything about it. But if he saw Libby and outted her then they would have to believe him. 

“Hey Arden!” Kevin Atwater called getting out the back of a van that was parked on the opposite side of the street.   
“What?” 

“You can’t go in there bro.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because the girls are working and if you go up there you are putting their lives at risk.” Kevin said, “And I can’t let you do that.” 

“Why do you care Atwater? They are just as expendable as any other female comp we have.” 

“And you are bitter because you got fired for overreacting.” Mouse said shaking his head. 

“You can’t stop me.” Bill said with a laugh as he started towards the building but Kevin got there quicker and grabbed ahold of his arm and twisted it around. 

“I am going to have to place you under arrest then.” He said shortly, “This case and those girls' lives are worth more than you will ever know.” 

Kevin glanced up at the window and saw Carlie standing in the window, her eyes on the scene, he offered her a smile before putting the handcuffs on Arden.  
**  
Carlie shook her head before moving quickly away from the window and to Libby’s bedroom. “I need to talk to you Betty right now.” She called through the door before pushing it open. 

“What’s up?” Libby asked as she unfurled her legs and stood up, worry flooding her. The last time she looked like this, they almost all got hauled into the police station for an assault that happened near by where they at. Her friend grasped her forearms and pulled her towards her. “Arden was downstairs. Kevin got to him before he could get upstairs.” 

Libby raised her eyes to the ceiling and muttered several cuss words. “He is going to get us killed.”


	5. 4

Four:

Chicago Med 

The first thing they heard when they walked into the ED was a high pitch scream of a little kid coming from one of the exam rooms. “Is everything okay in there?” Libby asked Maggie Lockwood who was standing at the nurse stations a frown on her face. “It's the car fires victim daughter. Natalie is trying to get her settled down but nothing is working.” Maggie returned as she looked up from the computer screens. Libby glanced at Jay, “I will go try and help Nat with the baby if you want to talk to the brother.” 

Jay nodded his head in agreement before flagging down his brother Will who was coming out of the break room. Libby smiled and patted Wills shoulder as she past him to go into the room where Natalie was at.

“Hey Nat, can I be of any help?” She asked softly. The doctor nodded her head and stepped slightly to the side so the Detective could join her and April at the bed. “This is Rosie.” April said as the little girl kept screaming loudly, her eyes pinched shut and face bright red.

“Rosie this is our friend Libby.” Natalie said over the high pitched screams. “Can you say hi?” The little girl just kept screaming and Libby winced before reaching her hand out and rubbing her arm softly.

“Hi Rosie. I like your name a lot.” The little girl’s eyes opened up and looked up at her, her screams ceasing as she reached her arms up to the detective. Libby glanced at Natalie who nodded her head slightly. She scooped her up and let her cuddle into her, her chubby little hand closing over the necklace that Libby had put on that morning. “What exactly happened?” She asked lowly as Natalie moved around her listening to the little girl’s heart and lungs. 

“One of the patrols found her about half a mile away from the accident. Alone and screaming, missing shoes and scrapped up.” “We are working on locating her family now.” April added. 

Libby rubbed her hand against the little girl’s back, anger bubbling back up quickly as she sat on the bed with Rosie so Natalie and April could look her over.   
**  
“So Libby huh?” Will asked with a smirk as he and his brother went up to the floor above to talk to the brother of the prior victim. Jay nodded his head watching the numbers light up one by one. 

“There’s nothing going on.” “That’s not what I heard. Libby told me you two went out to the Blackhawks game.” 

“We went together as friends they were playing the Rangers. And you know how she gets when her teams are in from New York.” Jay muttered. 

“Oh I know, I basically lived with her and her ex for months.” Will said, “you should hear when the Jets play.” 

“Look I don’t need relationship advice from you. Libby and I are just friends.” Jay muttered stepping off the elevator. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Will returned following him off of the elevator.  
**  
After questioning the brother, Jay and Will came down to the ED and stepped into the room where Libby was sitting with Rosie. 

“She stopped crying.” Will said lightly as he came into the room. 

“Rosie these are my friends Will and Jay. Can you say hi?” Libby returned giving Will glare. 

“Hi.” The little girl returned leaning against Libby’s chest, the little plastic cup that April had given her clutched in her hands. 

“She was telling me about what happened earlier today.” Libby said.

“Frankie made my mommy cry.” The little girl informed, “he was always doing that. He and Leo are mean.” 

Jay took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs by the bed while Will leaned against the wall folding his arms. He was surprised that someone had gotten the little girl to stop crying and screaming for longer than a few seconds. They didn’t know all the horrors that she had seen and even Dr. Charles couldn’t get her to stop and try to explain it. But Libby somehow had gotten through to the poor girl.   
***  
“What do you mean they are going to send someone undercover?” Frankie Epositio asked angrily as the waitress put a beer down in front of him and his brother Leo. “Exactly that.’ Arden answered as he sat back against the booth, he knew that he shouldn’t be doing this but he was furious at Libby and the way she had been acting towards him and that she was better than him. 

He thought that she was so much more loyal to her partners then bending over backwards to go undercover, so she could get into Intelligence. The golden department, the one place where every cop wanted to be. “I don’t know who it is that they are sending in but they are sending someone in.’   
**  
Carlie Rhodes took a deep breath as she stepped into the 21st district, she had gotten the call from Alvin Olinsky to come in that they had something for her to do with Libby Reagan a girl that she had met in New York through their ex boyfriends but their friendship really formed when they both ended up at Molly’s after shift and Libby had been there with Kelly Severide and a bunch of the fire fighters from 51 and she had stood up quickly and went over to her and hugged her and then dragged her over to the table where she had been sitting at. 

And that was it. 

She and Libby were inseparable, partners in crime and she enjoyed it. She really didn’t have any friends thanks to who her family was and how her ex was but now she had friends and she was happy. And if this case was what she thought it was then she was going to get into the same league as them and be able to take the second open position on the team. And that’s all she wanted since she was a little girl. Was to be someone that did something good and made a difference. 

And to be with Intelligence would do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Libby's undercover name is Betty and Carlie's undercover name is Charlotte. And this is in no way tied to Listen to Your Heart or Thin Blue Line. It was just an idea I have had in my head for over a year now and finally decided to start writing it


End file.
